Many desktop presentation systems, such as those in use within call center environments, pose significant challenges in user productivity. For example, multiple user interface technologies, desktops, and metaphors are pervasive within today's call center environments, including for example, web browsers, X/Motif emulators, TN3270, and PC-based graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Accordingly, a user in an environment such as a call center, in which a variety of different applications often need to be employed on a computer desktop at the same time, can have difficulty managing, organizing, and effectively operating the different applications. Accordingly, user interfaces should be designed to accommodate such conditions or environments.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.